La Redención
by Kenshin Frost
Summary: Faith regresa a Sunnydale tras su estancia en prisión buscando una segunda oportunidad e intentando conocerse a sí misma, mientras una nueva amenaza sobrevuela la ciudad.


_Título: La Redención  
Autor: Kenshin Frost  
Clasificación: BtVS, Faith/Buffy  
Disclaimer: Los personajes, etc. son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy.  
Distribución: Libre, únicamente acuérdate de mencionar la autoría del texto y avisarme dónde lo vas a poner.  
Avisos: La historia se sitúa entre la 4º y 5ª temporada__. Buffy no está con Riley y Willow y Tara están juntas_

_

* * *

_

**_Prisión de mujeres, California_**

Oscuridad... no le importa. Nunca ha tenido miedo de la oscuridad ni aún sabiendo que era lo que se escondía en ella ni lo que acechaba en los oscuros callejones esperando a una incauta presa sobre la que caer... No. Eso no le importaba. Sentada sobre el duro camastro de su celda, ella miraba algún punto indeterminado de aquel lugar tal vez tratando de imaginar que era lo que la esperaba allí fuera sin embargo tan sólo era producto de su imaginación pues bien sabía ella que nada ni nadie la estaría esperando... no a ella, no a una asesina...

Cada día, cada noche en que ella cerraba los ojos la veía a ella... Veía aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la fascinaban y que la habían llegado a mirar con odio pero incluso en aquella celda y tras haber transcurrido ya dos años desde que se hubiese entregado a las autoridades y sin haberla visto desde aquel día, su recuerdo seguía nítido en su mente y en su corazón.

Aún le quedaban muchos años por cumplir entre aquellos barrotes, excluida por propia voluntad de los deberes y obligaciones que el destino le había preparado y consciente de que cuando saliese de allí no tendría a nadie a su lado... Ahora tan sólo tenía un número y unas horas para salir al patio, hacer algo de ejercicio y de vez en cuando pasar por la biblioteca para mantener su mente ocupada con algo más que sus recuerdos...

Estaba preparada para todo lo que pudiera sucederle excepto para lo que sucedería ese día...

**Guardia:** Acompáñame. Tienes visita.  
**Mujer: **¿Quién es?  
**Guardia: **Tu abogado.

El guardia la llevó hasta la sala de visitas y la puso al día de las normas que tenía la obligación de seguir si quería poder hablar con su abogado, ella asintió con la cabeza sentándose delante la mesa a la espera de ver quien era su visita...

Pero el hombre vestido con un abrigo largo negro y que caminaba con la cabeza bajada rehuyendo la luz indirecta que entraba por las ventanas no era su abogado, él podía ser muchas cosas pero no era su abogado... Intrigada, lo observó mientras él se acercaba y se sentaba en la silla delante de él y sin decir nada se la quedaba mirando a los ojos esperando tal vez a que ella diese alguna muestra de interés.

**Mujer: **¿Desde cuándo te interesa el apasionante mundo del derecho? (dijo con ironía)

**Hombre:** Desde que decidiste encerrarte y tirar la llave.**  
Mujer: **Es mucho mejor así... El mundo no se pierde nada conmigo aquí dentro.**  
Hombre: **Tu destino está ahí fuera esperándote y no se detendrá por mucho que tú hayas decidido dejar de jugar...  
**Mujer:** Ya tienen a alguien que los proteja...**  
Hombre:** Pero ella necesita tu ayuda... No me dirás que estos muros pueden contener a alguien como tú, Faith...  
**Faith:** Estoy aquí porque quiero... Tú tienes tu alma, Angel, y yo estos barrotes. Aún me queda una larga condena por cumplir.

Faith era sincera y Angel lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba allí dentro porque era lo que quería y que no habría nada que ningún guarda pudiese hacer si la cazadora decidía marcharse en cualquier momento pero Faith había cambiado... lo había notado la primera vez que había ido a verla a la cárcel y en cada una de las visitas posteriores que había ido haciéndole a lo largo de aquellos dos años...

**  
F:** ¿Cuántas veces más tendremos que seguir manteniendo esta conversación, chico con alma?  
**A:** Tranquila. Ya no muchas más...  
**F: **Ah... ya veo pronto te has cansado de venir a ver a la cazadora que casi te mata por dos veces... (sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo) Mejor, así no tendré que aguantar tus charlas...**  
A:** No es eso. (sonriendo) No me he cansado.**  
F: **¿Entonces? (algo triste) No habrás ganado un pasaje para ir a las Hawai ¿no? Recuerda llevar un buen protector solar, no vaya a ser que te quemes un poco... (dando una calada al cigarrillo)**  
A: **Faith...  
**F: **¿Qué? No importa. Al final siempre estoy sola... además prefiero quedarme aquí encerrada por lo menos nadie más corre peligro...

El vampiro observaba como una calada tras otra el cigarrillo que la cazadora se fumaba se consumía rápidamente, casi tan rápidamente como el nerviosismo que comenzaba a crecer en ella pero que se negaba a aceptar queriendo dar una sensación de tranquilidad y calma que no existían porque Angel se había convertido en su único vínculo con el mundo exterior y con la vida que antes llevaba... era él quien le había informado periódicamente sobre lo que ocurría en Sunnydale y en las vidas de los que allí habitaban, era él quien le enviaba libros para que la inquieta mente de la cazadora se mantuviese ocupada en las largas horas nocturnas, era él la única persona que la iba a visitar...

**  
A: **Faith... no me voy a ninguna parte pero tú sí...  
**F:** Sí, luego me iré a mi celda a pasar el tiempo mirando a la pared. (apagando el cigarro)  
**A:** No, Faith, te vas a casa... (sonriendo)  
**F:** Pero ¿cómo... (preguntó incrédula)A: Digamos que el Consejo ha recapacitado un poco... no pueden permitirse tener a una excelente cazadora inactiva de por vida, te necesitan fuera... Así que ve recogiendo tus cosas porque nos vamos a ir de aquí por la puerta grande...


End file.
